With the development of science and technology, in order to meet the requirements of people on convenience and rapidness, vending machines, currency exchange machines or cash deposit machines and the like are set in a lot of public places at present, greatly saving the configuration of manpower resources. As the key components of the foregoing vending machines, currency exchange machines or cash deposit machines and the like, currency note storage devices are widely used in the commercial field. The currency note storage devices are divided into coin storage devices and banknote storage devices. Since the currency values of coins are smaller, the application range of the coin storage devices is relatively narrow, and compared with the coin storage devices, the application range of the banknote storage devices is wider. Due to unreasonable structural design, the existing conventional banknote storage devices cannot trimly stack banknotes which are input for multiple times, and the banknote storage devices also cannot store a larger number of banknotes, or although the foregoing functions and purpose can be fulfilled, the structures are complicated and the sizes are huge, resulting in greatly increased product cost, so that due to the high cost, the banknote storage devices cannot be widely used on common outdoor unattended equipment, for example, such banknote consumption financial equipment as the vending machines, currency exchange machines and the like.